Girl With One Eye
by skittlesgirl99
Summary: One-shot. A FatM songfic. Written for The Fannon Challenge. Reviews would be awesome!


Girl With One Eye

_She told me not_

_To step on the cracks_

I held the knife above my head, ready to plunge it in the sniveling fool of a twelve year olds heart. I brought down, prepared to grace the pathetic crying mass with death, when Diamond, my Career ally stopped me. "No," she said. "She has allies. They'll hear the cannon blast."

_I told her not to fuss and to just relax, well…_

"Relax, Diamond. You'll never win if you don't take risks. She has one ally, who's not much bigger or stronger than her. We can take him."

_Pretty little face stopped me in my tracks_

Diamond stepped in front of the puny weakling before I could attempt to bring my knife down. "If you're going to hurt her, you're going to have to go through me," she said, still in her protective stance over the other tribute.

_But now she sleeps with one eye open_

_That's the price she'll pay_

Diamond would be afraid of me. She would either be afraid or furious, but she deserves to have fear of me, she shouldn't be angry. Diamond was weak, too weak to even kill a girl who brought a knife to a gun fight.

_I took a knife and cut out her eye_

A surge of anger at Diamond suddenly ran through my body. If she wanted me to go through her to get to the others, then that was exactly what I would do. I aimed my knife in a different spot, because where I was aiming before surely would've killed her. I didn't have the guts to kill her. I instead aimed for her eye. The knife dug deep into the tissue. Diamond let out a scream and staggered away into the woods. I turned from her and killed the girl under my feet. Her ally did hear the cannon that signaled her death, but he couldn't take on me. I left that battle with only a few scratches to prove I killed him.

_I took it home and watched it wither and die_

The eye would be my prize from Diamond. I picked the bloody object off the ground. The eye would remind me that I was stronger than Diamond. The eye would remind what a thin resolve that useless excuse for a Career had. The eye would remind me I could take her.

_She's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile_

_That's why she sleeps with one eye open_

_That's the price she'll pay_

Thinking back on the moment, I could've killed Diamond when she was staggering off. I tried to shake the thought of me thinking of her as a friend from my head. I would not ally up with her again. Besides, it didn't matter that I didn't finish her off then, she couldn't fight off anybody with one eye.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my yard_

I caught Diamond trying to sneak back to my camp once in a while. I would chase her, and she would almost always get away with just a few cuts. She was remarkably fast and agile for a girl with one eye.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_I'll cut your little heart out_

'_Cause you made me cry_

One day I found myself crying at my brutality. The girl from District 11 I had killed was so small and innocent; she surely didn't deserve what I gave her. Her district partner wasn't much bigger, and I killed him, too. It hit me why I was crying. I was crying because Diamond had played the hero and stepped in front of the girl. I felt that hate feeling towards Diamond again. She made me cry. I would certainly kill her.

_I won the Game and was taken home_

I did end up killing Diamond when we were the last tributes left. I had to kill her in order to get home, and no one would blame me. It was normal for Careers to kill each other no matter what friendships had been made.

_They said don't worry, it's not going to hurt_

_Lies_

During the Victor's Interview, Caesar Flickerman asked how I felt now that I was out of the arena. I was honest, and revealed that I was still worried about other tributes coming to kill me. Caesar just laughed and tried to reassure me I was safe, but I wasn't safe no matter what he said.

_My reputation's kind of clouded with dirt_

During the Victor's Tour, I had to ride a chariot around District 2. Diamond was from District 2. I had to pretend to be all happy and cheery while the citizens pretended to love me, but I could tell from their faces, each and every one of them hated me. The citizens from District 11 hated me, too.

_That's why I sleep with one eye open_

_That's the price I'll pay_

I can never sleep. I can never even close my eyes. The faces of the tributes continue to haunt me. The girl from District 11, whose name was apparently Annalee, haunts me. She died in a curled up position, making her look so small. The boy from District 11, whose name was apparently Jimmy haunted me. He had only fought me because I had killed his district partner, and he was trying to avenge her death. Diamond haunted me the most, though. She had such a surprised look on her face when I killed her, as if she expected me to do something else.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my yard_

Sometimes I swear I can see Diamond outside my house. Sometimes I swear I can hear her footsteps, her breathing.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_I'll cut your little heart out_

'_Cause you made me cry_

_You made me cry_

_You made me cry_

_You made me cry_

I keep reliving the moment where I literally ripped out Diamond's heart. She never meant to make me cry, she was just doing what she thought was right. I was unfair to kill her over such a little thing as tears.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my yard_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my yard_

One day, there is a knock on the door. A knock that is slow and ominous. It sends chills up my spine, but I open the door because I need to get my mind off the Games.

_And I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my yard_

Diamond is standing right in front of me. She looks exactly like she did after I killed her. There are a few scratches covering her body, along with the one eye gone, and a bloody cavity in her chest where her heart should be.

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_I'll cut your little heart out_

I don't stop Diamond when she reaches her hands out and latches them onto my neck, though I am well capable of. My knees buckle as I lose what little air I had in my lungs before. I need air desperately, but I am deprived of it. I still do not remove Diamond's hands from my throat. I welcome death.

'_Cause you made me cry_

A single tear escapes my eye. My vision is then obscured, and finally gone when the black starts to fight its way in, and all else fades. The last thing I see is Diamond, the girl with one eye, looking down at me. I wonder vaguely if I was the last thing she saw.

**This is a Florence and the Machine songfic, and it is also a response to The Fannon Challenge- the topic is**

**The Careers are bloodthirsty killers who don't have emotions.**

**I'm proving it wrong.**


End file.
